


Not Just Soldiers

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A lecture.





	Not Just Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



"More than a soldier," Ratchet growled. Steve wondered which of the pair was actually getting that lecture as he walked out into the bay. Seeing them didn't help. Ironhide was in full bluster, and Bucky had dropped his face so he was looking through his bangs at the medic.

"Listen to Ratchet, both of you," Steve said. "There's more to life, to helping, than war, and you both have skills to offer, or adapt."

"Thank you, Rogers," Ratchet said, pleased by the assistance. "Now don't make me kick your shiny afts!"

Ironhide chuckled. "He still thinks my aft is shiny."


End file.
